Party Games
by greyvss
Summary: Welcome to party games everybody! so what happens when the soul eater cast plays THE most popular party game? pure insanity! come and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Party Games

** HEYA! HIYA! AND HELLO! Welcome to my second truth or dare fic. I hope you guys enjoy this as I much as I'm going to writing it. I do not own soul eater. Aaannd ACTION!**

Once again the soul eater cast materialized into a large room. But this time the young man sitting at the desk was different. He wore black dress shoes and dark-colored jeans. He had on a plain black dress shirt, the bottom three buttons unbuttoned to show a white undershirt underneath. He had black hair and brown eyes, and he had on a dark-grey beret.

"who are you? Where's Greyv?" Maka asked confused.

"well you see, Greyv was having a little trouble getting into this type of story. So I've taken his place. Now to answer your first question I am another aspect of the author, the part of him that looks for people's weakness', the one who not only cheers for the villain, but like to play the part. In short, I am, not quite, his darker half." the young man responded, a vampire smile on his face.

"so what should we call you?" Kid asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"you may call me Kalin." he chuckled, more to himself than anyone else.

"now then, to help me with this story meet my two co-hosts. Miss Shaula gorgon, and my fellow author cj."

At that the two co-hosts materialized. One was a teenager (I think anyway), wearing jeans a tee-shirt, and converse shoes. Her (since I don't know her real hair color) blond hair tied up in a pony-tail. The other also appeared to be a teenager, her black hair arranged into a long loose plait, a bow tied near the end. She wore what looked like a school uniform, with a sailor like collar. A long ear-ring, with a scorpion stinger pendant, dangled from her right ear.

"Hey all you peoples!" cj called, waving at the cast.

Meanwhile another member of the cast had just taken notice of the other co-host.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" medusa screamed, pointing at the black-haired teen.

"she is here because I wanted her here. Understand? Or do I need to have stein explain it to you?"

"have stein explain it to me." she said flatly, not even trying to hide her intent.

"and you thought she was going to do something different why?" stein asked, raising an eyebrow.

"think of it this way, if you don't do it then you pass up what might an interesting experiment. Passing on hearing her scream, finding out what makes her tick, but you would also not be keeping her away from your students." Kalin stated, then he sat back and watched as his words ate at the scientists brain cells.

Before long medusa was being dragged screaming, though of delight or terror I have no clue, into steins lab. Everyone just stared at him for a few moments, cj breaking the silence first.

"Can we start already?!" cj blurted.

"alright. Now to the truths and the dares, starting with the NON- main characters. So first up is...jacqueline..." he said with an evil grin.

Everyone turned to look at the lantern, who simply gulped.

"no need to worry, it's just a truth." jacqueline breathed a sigh of relief.

"the question is do you like soul?"

And instantly she blushed completely red.

"i-i-i-um...uh c-can I not a-answer that?" she stuttered.

"well you could, but then you have no idea if soul likes you back. If you don't answer you may doomed to be alone. Also if he does feel the same way then you would break his heart, shatter his hopes of expressing his feelings to you. It is better for you both to just answer the question. Or do you wish to hurt him for your own enjoyment?" he said with a serious, and almost scolding tone.

Once again his words began to have the desired effect.

"OF COURSE I LOVE HIM, and I would never do anything to hurt him you sicko!" she screamed at him, anger obvious in her voice.

"wow...i owe you five bucks." cj said handing a five him dollar bill.

"huh?" she asked, her anger disappearing almost instantly.

"you walked right into that one." Kalin said with a smirk.

Jacqueline realized what she had said, suddenly wishing she could die of embarrassment a she hid in the closet. Soul shot him a murderous look as he went to go console the distressed weapon.

"okay cj, your turn to give a few dares."

"YES!" she bellowed, snatching the list out of his hands.

"okay Giriko, you're next."

"what the hell do you want? Loud mouthed b&#$..." Giriko grumbled, walking into view.

"and the rating just jumped all the way to T in three seconds flat." Kalin said.

"now then Giriko, your dare is to go on american idol and sing dancing queen."

"what?! No way in hell am I doing such a sissy a#$ed thing! Forget it!"

"okay, you don't have too. Though I think it would make you more of a sissy if you backed down. I mean hundreds of women go on that show, are you really going to let all of them look like they're better than you?" Kalin asked.

Once again watching with glee as his words had the desired, in no time Giriko was on national television singing dancing queen. Everyone but Kalin and Shaula were laughing with everyone else, as Giriko started swearing at ten miles an hour when he messed up one of the lines.

"you look like you have a question miss Shaula. Care to share whats in that brilliant mind of yours?"

"You certainly have a way with words." she cooly, maintaining her composure.

"well thank you for the compliment."

"so what's your secret?"

"ah miss Shaula, such a brilliant mind doesn't really expect me to give that away just yet does it? Do not worry to much my dear, i'm sure you will find out soon enough, as is what you deserve."

All the while cj had been in the middle of a dare that involved blaire, a large pop tart and a japanese anime convention. But now she was moving on to a new dare.

"okay this one is for Kalin and Shaula. You two get seven minutes in heaven!"

"what?! Who wrote that?"

"me!" cj beamed, a smug look on her face.

"no." Kalin stated plainly, putting his thumbs in his belt.

"you have to."

"i refuse. Though yes, I am a darker part the authors soul, I at least pride my self on my manners. So no."

"you're getting in that closet!" cj yelled, knocking Kalin into a closet with a frying pan.

Meanwhile Blackstar and kid grabbed Shaula's arms on either side of her, and tossed her in after him. Cj quickly ran over and locked the door up tight, laughing like a mad woman.

"revenge is mine!" she cackled, terrifying the rest of the cast.

"now then, the next dare is for you Blackstar."

"AWESOME!" Blackstar roared, puffing out his chest.

"you get to go watch ten chick flicks with Tsubaki, and you can't leave without watching them all."

"NOOO!" Blackstar moaned as Tsubaki dragged him off into a home theater room and shut the door.

Meanwhile in the closet.

"i am so going to get her for this." Kalin growled from his place on the floor.

"well, since we're already here, how about we just talk?" Shaula offered, unable to really see the boy's expressions in the darkness.

"okay then, ask me a question."

"how did you get all of them to do what you wanted them obey you like that?" Shaula asked, trying to keep that immense amount of curiosity in her voice under control.

"well as I did say you would find out later, now is as good a time as any. Shaula, I am gifted with an advance soul perception ability, I can see the very character of someone with one look. So with that knowledge I phrase my words so that it plays to each of trait of their character, soon having them doing what I wanted them to."

"i see..." she said, her curiosity satisfied, leaning back against the wall to wait for them to get let out.

"you do have a lovely soul..."

Meanwhile outside the closet.

"I'm not doing it!" liz shouted at cj.

"you are doing the dare, or else." cj said, blades shooting from her wrist.

"fine, I guess i'll just have to post all of these pics of you and kid together."

"...um...never mind, no dare for you..." she said, blushing.

Suddenly kid walked up behind liz and lifted her off her feet.

"just for that, you're doing the dare." kid said, dragging her off to her doom.

"no, wait! Kid please no!"

Without a moments hesitation kid handed her over to michael myers. Her dare was to go spend some quality time alone with the psycho path that just dragged her off.

"okay, next dare is for you kid. Kid i'm sorry, but you have to go into an asymmetrical maze, i'm really sorry." cj said sadly as she shoved kid into the twisted maze.

Soon a bloodcurdling scream about symmetry tore its way out of the maze.

Meanwhile in the closet.

Shaula was taken off guard, her face burning as she blushed, thankful for the lack of light.

"what did you say?" she asked, straining to keep her pitch even.

"i said you have a lovely soul. You strive to prove that your better than your sisters, for that iss what you deserve. Your ambition is a jewel that no one else deserves to have. You have a love for the finer things in life, and I appreciate that. A little elegance here, a little expensive taste there. All absolutely perfect (meanwhile in the maze kid suddenly sneezed, but was too busy with a symmetry fit to care)." he said calmly, his tone growing seeming to grow deeper near the end.

Shaula was now trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at what she had said. _What am I doing? I am a gorgon, not some fluttery school girl!_ She thought to herself, but her blush only deepened as the words continued to tumble in her head. She then thought about how close she was to him, which only helped to kick in her claustrophobia. Hugging her knees to her chest, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

"how are you staying so calm?" she asked, her voice seriously strained.

"it's simple. I have no problem with the darkness, I love the darkness, live for it." he said.

"oh..."

"might I add one more thing?"

"hmm?"

"your soul is the darkest I have ever seen, and that is the true beauty of your soul."

She felt her heart race and her blush deepen to the point of making ANY red fruit or vegetable jealous! She stood up and banged on the closet door, suddenly feeling a little too close to him. She suddenly felt him behind her, she spun around and could vaguely make out his silhouette in the none existent light. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in close, his face only inches from hers.

Now normally Kalin has much more self control than this, however self control was the last thing on his mind right now.

"you know Shaula, you could succeed where your sisters have failed." he whispered, his voice deep and calm as ever.

"w-what?" she asked, her composure having been blown to smithereens moments before.

She felt his hand beneath her chin, guiding her as his lips pressed against hers.

Meanwhile outside the closet.

"okay the seven minutes are up. Arachne, go get them." cj said.

"why do I have to?" Arachne asked, slightly annoyed at the young girl.

"because i'm one of the co-hosts and if you don't do it, then I will dissect you!" she said doing her best stein grin.

"fine." she said walking over and opening the door.

Shaula quickly leaped away from him, a deep blush on her face.

"well, well, well. Looks like our little Shaula is finally a woman." Arachne said with a smirk.

Shaula looked to the ground, an inferior air now about her. Meanwhile behind her, Kalin's fingers were tapping against his leg in irritation.

"hello, you remember me don't you?" he asked, keeping his voice deadly calm.

"oh please like i'm scared of you. You're a weak soul! You're not even worth my time."

"maybe so, but let's see how strong _others_ are." he said walking over to a group of powerful meisters, as he talked to them Arachne grew very pale.

A few moments later she was completely over whelmed by the group. Meanwhile Kalin walked back over to Shaula, planting a light kiss on her cheek. That seemed to bring her back to reality.

"okay Shaula you get to read the next one." he said handing her the list.

"thank you. Okay Harvar, you get locked in a room with the soul eater fan girls." Shaula said.

Harvar simply walked into the room, not once saying a word as he closed the door behind him. An hour later the three co-hosts opened the door to see Harvar standing amidst the bodies of the fangirls, each one having a stab mark in the chest.

"he-he killed them, all of them." cj said, slightly afraid.

"i'm actually not that surprised really, I mean this is Harvar we're talking about here." Kalin said with a shrug.

"neither am I actually." Shaula said.

Kalin now turns and looks to the audience.

"well that wraps up the first chapter of party games. Miss Shaula, since you hardly got to tell any of these, you get to tell most of the dares next chapter. Good bye miss cj, we'll be seeing you again next chapter." kalin said with a bow.

"YES!" cj said as she slowly dematerialized.

"cj out!" she said as she completely vanished.

** And that wraps up this chapter, see you again next chap. So from now on Kalin will be writing the authors notes, Kalin.**

**Thank you, please come back next time to see your favorite death city residents perform more insane dares. Note that I am currently NOT accepting dares from the readers. Because of that this story cannot be considered interactive, and therefore does not violate the rules. So no complaints from those who are strict about the rules. So until next time, farewell.**


	2. Chapter 2

Party games 2

** Welcome back everyone, I am kalin, your host. From now on I will be the one giving these little authors notes at the beginning and end of a fic. Now then we have more truths and dares for you today. I do not own soul eater. So sit back, relax and enjoy.**

Once again the cast materialized in the massive room. The three co-hosts, Kalin, Shaula and cj, were standing waiting for them.

"no! Why is she back?!" medusa moaned.

"she is a permanent co-host of this story medusa, now sit down and be quiet!" Kalin said.

"_fine..._" medusa grumbled, sitting down in the chair that appeared behind her.

"so now then time to introduce an addition to our cast. Please welcome the cast from DWMA's latest student!" he said pointing to the small group of students that walked into the room.

The first two were obviously weapon and meister. One of them was a tall young man. He had red-brown hair spiked up in all direction, and dark grey eyes. The other was a girl that was somewhat shorter than him. She had deep ebony hair and emerald green eyes. The next two were identical twins. They both had their red hair in long braids behind their heads. They had the same freckles, chocolate brown eyes, and shark like teeth. The next one was another young man. He had long black hair tied into dread locks behind his head. He has hazel eyes behind round rimmed glasses. He wore white long sleeved shirts and black vests with a matching tie, he also wore long black slacks. The next one was wearing a tank top and shorts that went all the way down to his knees. He had sandy hair, brown eyes, and an arrogant smirk.

"Scythe and jezebel," he said pointing first to the spiky-haired teen then the raven haired girl next to him.

"the twins anna and emma," he said gesturing in their general direction, unsure as to which one was which.

"then finally Thompson and aaron." he said pointing first to the black haired boy then the blond.

"now then, time for the dares. Miss Shaula, if you would have the honor of reading this first set of dares sent in by none other than cj."

"hooah!" cj bellowed, punching the air in pride.

"but of course. Okay Maka, your dare is to eat a hamburger with ketchup, pickles, a cookie, whipped cream, and oranges."

"what? Ugh! No way am I eating that." Maka said, shoving away the horrid sandwich.

"do it or Crona gets to spend quality time with Giriko." Kalin said bluntly, not even bothering with his usual technique.

"fine! I'm doing it!" she said downing the burger in one bite.

"i think i'm going to be sick!" she gagged, running for the bathroom.

"okay next up we have lord death. Sing 'Don't Fear the Reaper' and everyone else, you have to listen." Shaula said as the three co-hosts donned headphones.

The three of them watched as lord death sang 'Don't Fear the Reaper', soon the others were knocked out from how badly he was singing.

"how are we supposed to give them the rest of the dares?" Shaula asked.

"cj if you would do the honors." Kalin asked.

Cj quickly pulled out an air horn from her pocket and blew it, waking all of the characters with a start.

"okay now then. Spirit, no beer for the rest of the chapter, if you try to have any Maka gets to taze you."

"what? But I already...had like...six..." spirit slurred reaching for another one, only to be tazed by Maka.

"now soul, you either kiss Maka or you kiss excalibur."

"this is so not cool." soul grumbled as he gave Maka a quick peck on the lips.

"okay liz, you have to go into a haunted house."

"no!" liz moaned diving underneath a table.

"patty if you please."

Patty grabbed hold of her sisters feet and proceeded to drag her off to the haunted house. All the while the elder Thompson sister was sobbing and begging her sister to let her go.

"okay Sid, no saying 'cause that's the kind of man I was', or else."

"alright i'll do it, cause that's the...never mind." Sid said as he saw Maka hold up a text book, as he saw stein hold up a scalpel, a crazed grin on his face.

"okay now Stein, no dissecting for the rest of this chapter."

"OH COME ON!" Stein grumbled, throwing his scalpel into the wall and stalking off.

"okay, now we're moving on to the truths. So first up is blaire." Shaula said, looking very much entertained.

"nya! Did some ask for blair chan?"

"okay blair, this is your question. When will you come to your senses and stop being such a perv?"

"nya! Blair chan will never stop being who she is! Oh soul..." blaire said before pressing souls face into her chest.

"HEY! HE'S MINE YOU B $#%!" Jacqueline screeched before tackling Blair.

"AWESOME! FIGHT!" Cj roared leaping into the fray.

In all of that insanity marie did the only sane thing possible; she pulled out a coaches whistle and blew it as loud as she could, the three girls quickly stopped.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF?!" cj shouted.

"well if she doesn't, you will." blair and jacqueline deadpanned.

"moving on! Nygus, this question is for you. How's life?"

"...fine..." Nygus said, a little confused by the question.

"i would never ask such a random question, cause that's the kind of man i-" sid was quickly cut off as Maka spun around and tazed him, then tazed spirit as he reached for yet another beer.

"Maka, this question is for you."

"huh?" she said looking up from the currently unconscious and spasming spirit.

"do you remember that time you got underwear from your dad?"

"yeah..." she said, her eye twitching with irritation.

"Well it was supposed to a book but he gave the money to Blair and she bought underwear. Have a nice time beating them up!" Shaula said, a grin on her face.

Maka turned on blair, anger burning in her eyes.

"NYA!BLAIR IS SORRY!" blair screeched as she ran for her life, only to receive the Maka chop of all Maka chops.

Maka turned and walked away, looking happy again, leaving a flattened Blair on the floor.

"okay next we have...oh no..."

"what is it Shaula?"

"FOOL!" excalibur explained appearing out of thin air, causing Blackstar to completely freak out.

"do we have to do him...?" she grumbled.

"i'm sorry shaula, _but i'll make it up to you later_." kalin whispered huskily in her ear.

"okay..." she said, a light blush on her face.

"excalibur, YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND GO TO A THERAPIST!"

"FOOL! I taught therapists everything they know! My legend began in the-" suddenly excalibur disappeared, a sigh of relief could be heard from the next room.

"if any of you were hoping that he would be sticking around, the author just couldn't stand him any longer." Kalin said.

"DANG STRAIGHT!" Greyv shouted from the other room.

"okay moving on. Stein, what do you think of 'owl city'?"

A grunt of discontent could be heard from inside the mad scientists lab.

"i'm thinking he's not going to answer that. Okay patty, what is the craziest thing you have ever done?"

"um...i think it was when I went skinny dipping in a river...no wait when I went sky diving...no that's not it..." patty said, her thoughts drifting off as she tried to figure out the answer.

"we'll get back to her later."

"i'm so evil." cj chuckled to herself.

"okay now we have a couple of dares for our oc cast. First up is Thompson, you're dared to go kiss anna."

"WHAT?!" anna, emma and Thompson screeched.

"that's the dare, deal with it."

Emma was looking down right murderous as Thompson kissed anna on the cheek. Anna's response was very simple, she socked him in the gut. She then stepped over to Shaula, fist raised.

"_never give me a dare like that again!_" she hissed, holding Shaula by the collar.

Kalin moved with incredible speed, his hand glowing a pale white.

"_Subdue..._" he said touching her arm.

Her knees buckled out from under her, she was now kneeling on the ground, her face completely blank. Stein slowly creeped towards her, scalpel in hand, a dissection smile on his face. The sound of feet banging against a desk was heard from the other room, Greyv came racing into the room on a wheeled office chair. He was instantly in between stein and anna, he smacked the scalpel from his hand.

"you even try it, and I dissect you bucko!" Greyv said before wheeling back into his room.

Everyone was completely stunned as stein went back into his lab, looking very much disturbed.

"okay...Scythe, you're up next. You get to attack any character of your choosing, except for the co-hosts."

"hmm...lord death." Scythe said.

"REAPER CHOP!" lord death said chopping Scythe the second he said it.

"okay now for jezebel, you get to go listen to excalibur's five hour story session."

Jezebel's face lit up instantaniously as she ran to complete her dare.

One hour later excalibur walked out of his lecture room, looking absolutely infuriated.

"_stupid meisters...rude girls...no respect..._" he grumbled as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"well that's all the time we got for today everybody. If any of you have dares, ask me how you can suggest them, because I will NOT be accepting suggestions left in the review." kalin said to the audience.

"LATER! Up, up and away!" cj shouted, dragon-fly wings sprouting from her back.

Doing a super man style pose she flew straight out through a skylight in the ceiling.

"bye everybody." Shaula said, an evil smile on her face.

**And that concludes this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I repeat again that I am currently NOT accepting review suggestions, and yet again this makes the story NON-interactive. So it is not currently violating the rules. Come back again to see more dares and truths.**

**Shaula: now about paying me back...**

**um...farewell I everyone, I must be going...**


	3. Chapter 3

Party Games 3

**Welcome back everyone. We have more truths and dares to entertain you today. I do not own soul eater. Enjoy.**

Shaula and Kalin were both asleep on the couch, Kalin with his arm wrapped around her. Unknown to them, Liz and Patty quietly crept up to the couch. Liz was armed with a long feather while Patty was carrying the dreaded shaving cream. As Patty was about to put the shaving cream in Shaula's hand, Kalin's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, his fingers glowing white.

"Go prank kid." He growled, releasing his grip.

Patty dragged Liz away with her, her face completely expressionless.

"What the-patty what the hell are you doing?! NO! The symmetry!" Kid screamed as Patty completely wrecked his room, still in a trance.

After that little incident, the entire cast gathered in a large room.

"Okay, we have the dares, is everybody here?" Kalin asked.

"Where's cj?" Shaula yawned, only just waking up.

"Yeah where is cj?" Kid asked, looking a little worried.

"Hehehe! Kid likes cj!" Patty giggled.

That was when the entire room shook, a sound of thunder rumbling through the air.

"Uh oh...SHAULA GET DOWN!" Kalin cried, pulling Shaula down as the wall exploded.

Cj walked in, the electricity surrounding her body slowly dying down.

"HEY GUYS!" Cj shouted.

"Subdue. Hello to you too cj. Now then, we have some dares. So the first set is from cjsylvester. Cj, if you would have do the honors?"

"YES! Spirit you must listen to the gummy song on Max volume on repeat for an hour. Justin, same as spirit."

"No! I need my rock and roll!" Justin screamed as he tried to run.

He tripped and fell to the floor as his clothes were pinned by a handful of scalpels.

"NO!"

Justin and spirit were quickly dragged into another room, thankfully it was sound proofed so none of the others had to suffer such a cheerful song.

"Okay, next is Medusa. You get to be chased by this snake eating eagle."

"AUGH!" Medusa screamed as she ran from the, actually fairly small, bird.

"RUN B#%$, RUN!" Cj shouted, she suddenly paused then turned to Kalin, looking severely annoyed.

"Stop with the F&$%ING censor!"

"No. Now move on or we start fire juggling miss cj." Kalin said, the brunette now boring him.

"Fine! I'm doing it! Since it'll take forever to go through these one at a time, I'm just gonna say the rest all at once. Blackstar eat your hair! Giriko kiss Mifune! Liz chuck a pineapple at a temperamental ninja! Free EAT THIS! Arachne go kill all spiders in this world! Asura you must be sane this chapter! Azusa you must act like Spirit! Eruka go sit in that pile of crap! Kalin you must watch the entire first season of regular show! Shaula you are now in a vampire house, what now? Kilik what do you do if you are surrounded by bloodthirsty Vikings without fire or thunder? I just feel evil right now."

"OF COURSE THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR CAN DO THAT!" Blackstar roared ripping out a chunk of hair.

After a few minutes blackstar was left completely bald. This hilarious sight was followed by Mifune swiftly kicking Giriko in the groin the moment he even looked at him.

"No, just no." Mifune said simply.

"O-okay. Um...catch?" Liz said as she tossed the pineapple at the ninja.

Instantly the pineapple split in half, and none of them had seen the ninja move a Muscle.

"Wow...FRUIT NINJA!" Patty cheered.

"Eat what?" Free asked, confused by the dare.

Cj's only response was to throw a acid filled pie into the immortals face.

"Ow..."

Then everybody just stopped and stared as the kishin Asura donned normal clothes, even the eye in the middle of his forehead had vanished.

"Okay then. Tic tac?" Asura said offering the candy.

"I think my brain just broke." Cj said, a crazed look creeping across her face.

"Stein, if you please." Kalin said, handing the mad scientist a straight jacket.

"On it."

A moment later cj was trapped within the straight jacket, her eyes looking completely insane! To make matters worse, Azusa chose that moment to do her dare.

"MAKAAA!" Azusa bellowed running at Maka.

"Maka-" she was unable to complete her chop as she was tackled to the ground by the, for some reason, sobbing death scythe.

"I'm getting you back for this cj!" Eruka moaned from her, rather unpleasant, seat.

Kalin's eye twitched, and murderous intent flashed across his face as he stalked into the home theater.

"Perfect, new test subjects!" Shaula grinned running into the vampire house, screams from the undead being heard soon after.

"Simple, run." Kilik said as he turned and ran from the bloodthirsty Vikings.

After a few more minutes everything was back to normal, almost.

"I haven't heard anything in there. Is he okay?" Liz asked walking towards the door of the home theater

She leaped back as the door swung open. Kalin stood in the door way, ear buds in his ears.

"HEY! You were supposed to be watching!" Cj screeched at him, the air starting to smell of ozone.

"You never said I had to LISTEN. Now then, we have a set of dares from miss moonlightpheonix-xX. Shaula, if you do the honors." He said pulling the buds from his ears.

"Thank you. Okay first dare, scythe make-out with Jezebel." Shaula said.

"W-WHAT! B-B-BUT. I-I-I-I-" Jezebel was cut off as Scythe gently grasped her chin, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Jezebel wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they continued to kiss for a full FIFTEEN minutes.

"Will you please get a room?!" Anna barked.

"S-Sorry!" Jezebel stuttered, her face a deep red.

"Okay next up is Liz, cut your hair asymmetrically. Kid, don't freak out."

Kid looked like he was about to have a stroke as Liz slowly brought the scissors to her hair. But kid just couldn't take it.

"NO! THE SYMMETRY!" Kid screeched, tackling Liz and knocking the scissors out of her hands.

"Okay, for Soul and Maka. Soul, propose to Maka, and Maka say yes to everything he asks."

Maka and Soul both froze in place, a horror struck look on their faces.

"WHAT?!" They both cried.

"No way am I doing that to Crona!" Maka huffed.

"No way am I cheating on Jacqueline, that's not cool!"

"You can unpropose after the chapter ends, alright? Now do it!" Cj shouted at them.

Both Soul and Maka gave their significant others an apologetic glance before soul got down on one knee.

"Maka, will you marry me?"

"Of course Soul."

Medusa stopped and laughed at the pair before being chased again by the, still very small, bird.

"Okay that concludes this chapter everyone, we are now accepting truths and dare from our readers."

"YES!" Cj said, pumping her fist in the air.

"See you next chapter everyone, I hope you have some delicious dares for us to watch." Shaula said with a mischievous smile.

"I couldn't agree more." Kalin said, kissing her lightly.

"BYE ALL YOU PEOPLES!" Cj said before going back through the giant hole in the wall she made earlier.

**That ends this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. So yes, we are now ACCEPTING dares from you the readers. So tell us what you want to see.**  
**Shaula: come on kalin, it's Halloween! Let's have some fun!**  
**You got it. Farewell everyone and happy Halloween.**


	4. Chapter 4

Party Games 4

**Welcome back everyone, so we have new dares for you all to enjoy. So I do not own soul eater. So please read, send in dares and enjoy.**

"We have now landed, welcome to Orlando everybody." The pilot called over the intercom.

"Come on Crona, let's go." Maka groaned as she got up from her seat, Crona following her suit.

The rest of the cast got up and left the plane. Soon after that the cast was walking through the gates of the magic kingdom. Standing in front of Cinderella's castle were the three co-hosts, they were each wearing something a little different than usual. Cj had on a Mickey mouse hoody, and Kalin had on a haunted mansion shirt. However Medusa pointed out the change to Shaula's wardrobe.

"OMG! she's wearing Mickey mouse ears!" Medusa snickered, a broad smirk on her face.

That smirk was wiped off her face with a glare from Kalin, his hand glowing pale white. She ducked behind the nearest person, which unfortunately was Scythe.

"Get away from me!" Scythe barked, blasting her away with his wavelength.

"What's your problem?!" Cj asked.

"She babysitted me once, and I still have nightmares from that!"

"ENOUGH! Now then, what are we doing here Kalin?" Maka barked, making them both jump.

"Right then, to answer that question, here is the first set of dares. Ahem, this was sent in by Silas. Patty, turn into a werewolf. Kalin make out with Shaula. Jezebel, go to Disney world. Giriko, try to chainsaw massacre Medusa! Soul and Jacqueline, go kill moonlight Phoenix-xX! Cj, here is a nice batch of symmetrical doughnuts. Werewolf Patty, try to mooch some of cj's doughnuts." Kalin said.

"So that's why we're here?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wait, PATTY HAS TO WHAT?!" Liz blurted as she looked worryingly at her sister.

"What sis?" Patty asked, her head tilted to the side.

"I thought tha-" she was cut off as Patty suddenly changed into a werewolf, the change happening in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa, that was fast." Free said, seriously astounded.

"I...um...um..." Shaula stuttered, blushing bright red.

Kalin just wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her right there. Medusa and Arachne doing some mock gagging at the sight. But Shaula neither noticed nor cared as he kissed her deeper. They might have kept going, but that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm just going to do my dare now. DIE B#$%#! DIE!" Giriko shouted as he started chasing Medusa all over the place.

"GET THIS MANIAC AWAY FROM ME!" Medusa screamed as she ran into tomorrow land, the chainsaw hot on her heels.

"Gladly." Soul and Jacqueline said, having apparently read her set of dares.

The two of them quickly stepped off screen, seconds stretched into minutes as the rest waited for something to happen.

"AUGH! I'M SORRY! PLEASE N-" moonlight Phoenix x-X's strangled cry came from off screen.

The two came back on screen, Soul with a small amount of blood splattered across him.

"Doughnuts! OM NOM NOM!" Cj roared, gobbling up a few of them within seconds.

Patty in her werewolf form padded over and sat like a dog in front of cj. She then put on a cute face that would have put puss in boots to shame.

"Can I pwease have a doughnut...?" Patty asked, her lip quivering.

"I-I-I..."

"SHE'S JUST TOO CUTE!" She moaned before handing Patty the rest of the doughnuts.

"Thank yous." She said cutely before gobbling up the doughnuts.

"Can I give the dares next?" Shaula asked.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. Okay here are the dares sent in by none other than cjsylvester. Giriko go and eat that completely normal pie over there. Stein either give your favorite scalpel to the junkyard or dissect Lord Death. Lord Death if Stein picks dissecting you, no chopping me! Justin you have to act like Giriko! Ashura now that my brain is broken you have to fix it. Eruka pick one character and they have to accompany you to a cheesy chick-flick. Black*Star now barf up your hair and make a wig out of it. Medusa who wants to be a millionare? Maka have you ever played a video game before? Giriko how many fan-girls do you think you have? Free what is the awesomest thing you have ever done?"  
Suddenly Medusa ran by, screaming like a little kid. Giriko then stumbled into view, completely out of breath.

"D$*% she's fast..." Giriko gasped.

"Here have this nice, normal pie." Cj said pointing to the seemingly normal pie.

"Hey thanks." He said before eating a slice.

Giriko's face turned completely green, he ran over to one of the many trash cans around the park and puked up the slice of pie.

"What the f$%& was in that?!"

"Pickles."

"Pickles?! I'm allergic to pickles!"

"I know." Cj said with a grin.

"YOU ARE EVIL!"

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord death shouted, chopping Stein the moment he even gave the reaper his dissection grin.

"Why the f$%& would I want to do that you d#%$ idiots." Justin growled.

Medusa chose that moment to come back into view.

"Hey! Come back here you b#&$%!" He shouted.

"Not again!" Medusa moaned as she turned to run again, but Justin was just too fast.

He suddenly pulled a chainsaw out from under his priest robes.

"Time to play butcher!" He said before slicing her completely in half.

Suddenly cj was strapped down on a dissection table, Asura stood behind her in doctors scrubs.

"OK, let's play doctor. Sponge." Asura said, for some reason a Mickey mouse handed him the sponge.

"Scalpel."

"And now for the important tool, the hand mixer please."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

Before she could say anything else the mixer was driven into her skull, scrambling her brain.

"CJ! NO!" Kid screamed.

However, scrambling her brains turned out to be the worst idea in history. With a manic laugh Cj put the kishin into a headlock and started to give him noogies.

"Say uncle! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Ow! Uncle, uncle! Augh!"

Asura collapsed to the ground, his head twisted completely around. Everyone else scrambled away from the now insane co-host.

"BLOOD! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

She charged straight for Shaula, a sword blade shooting out of her wrist. Time seemed to slow as Kalin moved to shield her from the crazed attack. In an instant both cj and Shaula dropped to the ground, cj in a complete trance, and Shaula for some reason sobbing.

"Shaula, what's wrong?" Kalin asked, instantly at her side.

"She-SHE RUINED MY MICKEY EARS!"

Only a few feet away was the Mickey ear hat, sliced cleanly in two. Arachne snickered at her sister, Kalin rounding on her in an instant.

"Leave. Now!" He said, using his wavelength to send her marching off.

"Shaula, come on it's okay. I'll get you some new ears."

Shaula sniffled once then gave him a soft smile, kissing him on the cheek. The two stood up just in time to see Erika do her dare.

"I choose Free!" Erika beamed as she dragged him off, the immortal looking absolutely miserable as he was dragged off.

Without another moments thought, Blackstar puked up his hair. Then he quickly wove it together into a really ugly shag carpet like wig.

"Um, she's dead, how is she supposed to answer?" Maka asked.

They suddenly heard the ominous typing that they knew all too well. Medusa made a sputtering gasp as her body pulled back together, every wound healing.

"I don't know! And oh god that hurt!" Medusa gasped.

Again the typing sounded and she dropped like a stone, dead before she even hit the ground.

"That was creepy!" Liz moaned, ducking behind kid.

"I love to play anything metroid." Maka said.

"She kicks my butt every time we play." Crona sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort.

"I don't know, maybe a thousand?" Giriko said with a shrug.

"I jumped back in time and saved a kid from getting crushed in a rock slide." Free said as he walked back into view with, a completely and utterly sobbing, Erika.

"That was so sad!" She sobbed.

"Okay next set of dares. From miss moonlight Phoenix x-X. Anna and her sister Emma, Twins are awesome. Scythe and Jezebel, 7 minutes in heaven, for THREE hours! Azusa and Spirit, make-out! Soul and Jackie, argue and break-up. Maka, watch Ghost Rider! Everyone, are you aware you are fictional characters?"

"Yes, yes they are." The twins said at the same time, each giving a shark toothed grin.

"Yes! Thank you!" Jezebel blurted as she grabbed Scythe by the front of his shirt and dragged him off, her lips never parting from his for more than a second.

"Okay, now spirit azu..." Kalin just stopped when he saw spirit and azusa already making out.

"Sorry, what?" Spirit asked.

"Never mind. Soul, Jacqueline, I'm sorry. But you can get back together after the chapter is over, okay?"

"Alright..." Jacqueline sighed before she slapped Soul hard across the face.

"How could you do this to me?!" She barked at him before storming off.

"Jacqueline! Wait, I'm sorry!" Soul called after her, but she was too far away to hear him.

"What's ghost rider?" Maka asked.

"Are you serious?" Every one else deadpanned.

"Come on Maka, I'm going to show you a pretty cool action film." Soul said, trying to not think about his break up a moment ago.

"Yes, yes I did." Tsubaki said, shrugging.

"Not that surprised really, how else can father put such a dent in people heads without killing them?" Kid said simply.

"Wait, we're fictional...? But how...does...that...?" Maka said slowly, her head tilted to the side and her eyes completely spazzing out.

"Aaannd you broke her. Thanks a lot."

"But...that makes no sense...I'm fictional...? But...why...?" Maka asked, completely dazed as Soul dragged her off to go see ghost rider.

Meanwhile Blackstar was completely silent, a confused look on his face. Then suddenly Blackstar's head exploded, a smoking stub where his head used to be.

"BLACKSTAR!" Tsubaki screamed, running straight for him.

"I saw that one coming." Kalin sighed.

"So any way those are all the dares we've got for today. So until next time everybody."

"YES! I'M GOIN GO RIDE SPACE MOUNTAIN!" Cj beamed as she ran off into tomorrow land, dragging kid with her.

Shaula and kalin walked down into liberty square, the youngest Gorgon sister still looking fairly sad. For a moment Kalin left her alone, disappearing into one of the shops. Shaula looked around for a little bit, looking as sad as ever. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and something get placed on her head. She reached up and felt the iconic set of mouse ears now on her head.

"I believe I promised to get you a new one." He said, placing a light kiss on her neck, earning a soft moan.

"Thanks." She said, blushing lightly.

"So anyway come back for more insanity."

"And send in your dares, and make them...fun..." she trailed off as Kalin kissed her again, then the two simply walked off to enjoy their day at the happiest place on earth.

**Please send in your dares everyone, we will try to do our best to make them be as insane and entertaining as possible. So until next time everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

Party games 5

**Welcome back to our story everyone. So we of course have more dares to entertain you with today. None of us own soul eater, now please read, send in your dares, and enjoy.**

The cast was now back in the massive room they all know very well. Cj and Shaula were already there, but in place of Kalin there was a girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a simple black dress, black eye shadow around her eyes like a mask, and her face ice white.

"HEY GUYS!" Cj shouted.

"Hey cj, um...where's Kalin?" Maka asked.

"Ahem...I'm right here." The black haired girl said.

"KALIN?!" Everybody but the two co-hosts said.

"Yes, it's me. I got dared to act and look like a girl so here I am. And don't you dare laugh cj!" Kalin said, giving cj a death glare.

"Okay madame, let's move onto the dares, starting with the ones I sent in! Ashura that was the worst dissection in the history of anything medical, now drop down and give me 100! Maka come back to this world right now and stop mumbling 'Twinkle Twinkle'! Soul, Jaqueline go to Vegas, just 'cause I'm feelin' nice. Crona get on a sugar high! Stein I give you complete permission to dissect Kalin. Giriko eat relish or get reaper-chopped. Black*Star you have one fangirl, what's your reaction? Kim is flying awesome? Free you enjoyed that chick-flick, didn't you? Shaula have you ever wet your bed? Justin have you ever been a street thug?" Cj said with a smirk, ignoring the enraged look on Kalin's face.

"MAM YES MAM! RIGHT AWAY MAM!" Ashura exclaimed as he dropped down and started doing push ups at incredible speed.

"I NEVER MUMBLED TWINKLE TWINKLE! MAKA CHOP!" She shouted as she chopped cj.

"CJ CHOP!" Cj barked as she chopped Maka with her trusty frying pan, knocking out the fiesty meister.

She quickly recovered looking even more infuriated.

"THAT'S IT! COME ON SOUL!" She said turning to find that her weapon wasn't there.

A note fluttured down and landed in her hands.

"Dear Maka,  
I'm sorry about leaving you alone but, we just couldn't pass up the opportunity to go to Vegas. By the time you read this we should be playing black jack at the casino, we'll be sure to place a bet for you!  
Your friends,  
Soul And Jackie xoxo" the note read.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Maka moaned as she sat down, the note dropping to the floor.

Everyone turned to see the demon sword devouring a dessert buffet.

"Oh crap run!" Medusa screeched as she turned and ran from the now hyper crona.

"Yjgvyjfvhjfvghjddmrgdjdgfgs! SPOON!" He shouted as he chased the snake witch.

"AUGHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" Medusa screamed as she ran for her life.

Suddenly Kalin was strapped down on the table, Stein standing over him.

"Gladly." Stein said as he began dissecting Kalin.

A few minutes later the poor co-host was a corpse, his rib cage opened up. Then suddenly the sound of the type writer filled the air again. Kalin's ribs came back together and his skin sealed back up.

"AUGH! Oh god that hurt!" Kalin sputtered as he came back to life.

"Okay death," Giriko said readying himself, "do it."

"Reaper chop!" Lord death shouted as he chopped the unfortunate chainsaw.

"WHAT A GOD LIKE ME DESERVES 100 FAN GIRLS!" Blackstar moaned.

"Yes, yes it is. Though you have to be careful about opening your mouth. I did it once and accidentally swallowed a bug." Kim said with a shrug.

"Eh, it was okay." Free said.

"No, but Medusa did five nights in a row." Shaula said simply, helping Kalin up off the dissection table.

"DIE!" Medusa screamed, lunging for Shaula.

In a flash of motion Medusa suddenly stopped, her expression now void of any thought.

"No, no I have not!" Justin said.

"Okay, the next set is from THe dARKneSs AINt thAT bAd. Medusa you have to go dance at a disco party wearing one of those giant afro rainbow wigs! Maka eat a HUGE bucket of popcorn! Spirit have a heart attack! Lord Death try to Reaper Chop yourself! Kid smack your face into the nearest wall! Liz and Patty do the can can while singing superstar by toybox! Jezebel you have to enroll en bootcamp! Kalin you have to pretend you're a girl and wear ridiculous make-up for 6 hours!" Kalin said, grumbling after the last line.

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ENJOY MAKING ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT?!" Medusa shouted as the wig was shoved onto her head.

"Because nobody likes you. NOW DANCE BEARDED LADY!" Cj said, a sword blade extending from her wrist.

"Fine you b#&$%!"

Medusa did one of the most skilled disco dances ever seen, almost like she practices everyday.

"OM NOM NOM!" Maka roared as she devoured her popcorn, laughing at the snake witch between mouthfulls.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Spirit asked.

Suddenly Kalin pulled out a black note book, the words death note on its cover.

"Let's see, spirit albarn." He said writing in the death scythe's name.

Forty seconds later the death scythe dropped like a stone.

"PAPA!" Maka screamed, running over to the corpse on the floor.  
Lord death smacked himself in the face, knocking the grim reaper unconscious. Next Kid ran past cj, going as fast as he could.

"FOR SYMMETRY!" Kid shouted as he collided face first with the exact center of the wall.

"Kid!" Cj shouted running over to him.

"Come on Patty..." Liz sighed as she and Patty did their dare, actually singing the song fairly well.

"O-o-k-kay..." Jezebel stuttered as she went off to boot camp.

"And that is why I'm currently a girl." Kalin said, glaring.

Suddenly Jezebel was back, looking absolutely miserable.

"Th...that was h-horrible!" Jezebel sobbed, running over and burying her face in Scythes chest.

"Moving on, this next set was sent in by Silas. Jezebel: *gives puppy* you've had a bad enough life as it is. Crona: go do seven minutes in heaven with maka. Cj: stand at attention soldier! Your mission is to go terrify the rest of the cast! Kid: *makes everything asymmetrical* Kalin: watch Sweeney Todd. Shaula: go visit a bar with Medusa. Medusa: no killing shaula. Anna and Emma: go steal steins screw, kids pants, and tsubaki! Spirit:*mind swap* now be the father Maka deserves! Jacqueline: you are now infected with black blood! Scythe: explain the relationship with Jezebel. Patty: go visit the country of hearts for the rest of the chapter.

"Th-thank you." She said, snuggling the extra fluffy puppy.

"Okay." Crona said as he guided a blushing Maka into the closet.

A minute later everyone heard some rather intimate noises coming from the closet.

"Oh good god! Somebody turn down the volume!" Anna moaned, covering her ears, her face redder than her hair.

"Sir, yes sir!" Cj said as she set about her work.

Unfortunately, Jezebel was the first one that she picked. The shy scythe meister was now inside of a dark room.

"H-hello? C-can s-someone l-let me out?" She stammered as she tried to leave, finding the door to be locked.

"P-please l-let m-me o-out! I-i-i'm af-f-fraid of the dark! L-LET ME OUT!"

"Okay who should I pick next?" Cj mused to herself, still not allowing the now sobbing meister out of the dark room.

"How about me?" Someone said behind her.

She spun around in time to see Scythe grab her around the throat, lifting her off her feet. The weapons eye were dark and menacing, his gaze burning with blood lust.

The door to the dark room opened to reveal a now shaking Jezebel, her skin deathly pale.

"P-please let me out...I...I'm s-scared of the dark..." she murmured as Scythe picked her up and carried her out.

The unfortunate co-host was left lying on the other side of a hole in the hole in the wall.

"It's so asymmetrical!" Kid screamed before passing out, a look of utter horror on his face.

"Done." Emma said with a shrug.

"What the...?" Stein said as he looked to see his screw was in fact gone!

"Ugh...that was horrible...what happened to my pants?!" Kid said, his shinigami boxers now on display.

"AH HA HA HA HA- hey wait. Where's tsubaki?" Blackstar asked searching for his now missing weapon.

"Okay, out em back now you two." Kalin said simply.

Anna shrugged before sticking Stein's screw back into his head, and tossed Kid back his pants. Emma gave a sigh of exasperation before tossing out a very stunned tsubaki.

"How did she fit me into a pocket?!" The ninja weapon asked, now hiding behind her equally shocked meister.

"Maka...I'm...I'm sorry...for everything I put you through." Spirit said, looking more mature than ever before.

"Papa...I...I love you." Maka said, hugging father for the first time in years.

"Hahahahaha!" Jacqueline laughed as she grabbed Soul's hands, leading him around in a crazed dance.

"Jacqueline! Jacqueline, please control yourself!" Soul said, trying to break her from her madness.

"But soul this is so much fun!" She said, the ground beneath her feet catching fire.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka cried, knocking the lantern out cold.

"Jezebel is my closest friend. My moral compass, and the first person who I've ever felt close to." Scythe said, his meister still a little too shaken to notice what he said.

"That was a great movie! And johny depp is a great singer." Kalin said.

"Heyyyy, kalin...how are you?" Shaula slurred, stumbling back into the room, her face very red.

Medusa followed her in, looking only slightly buzzed.

"What did you do?!" Kalin barked, the currently drunk shaula in his arms.

"We just had some fun, that's all." Medusa shrugged, apparently able to hold her liquor better than her sibling.

"Medusa, you are going to pay for thi-mph!" He was cut of as the scorpion witch pulled him into a deep kiss.

Kalin broke the kiss quickly, using his wavelength to subdue her.

"We're going to talk about this later." He said as he carried her off to a bedroom, a minute later he was back, Shaula currently asleep.

Medusa paled at the murderous look in his eyes, however this was interrupted by Patty about to do her dare.

"WEEE! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Patty called as she leaped into a giant rabbit hole that appeared in the floor.

"Well that wraps up this chapter everyone, so please send in your dares. Now then Medusa let me talk to you for a second..."


	6. Chapter 6

Party Games 6

**Welcome back everyone. We have more insane dares to entertain you with. I do not own soul eater. Now please read, send in your dares, and enjoy.**

The three co-hosts were sitting around waiting for the rest of the cast to wake up. Unfortunately for Cj, one was already awake.

"SLAVE! FETCH ME A GLASS OF WINE!" Medusa called to Cj, causing the author to grit her teeth in irritation.

"Yes...master..." Cj growled, going and pouring the snake witch a glass of wine.

The rest of the cast entered just as Cj handed over the glass.

"Hey Cj, why are you serving...her?" Maka asked, pointing at the witch.

"Well, now that you are all here we can start with our dares. This first set was sent by my good friend Silas."

"You mean that nut job reviewer is your friend?!" Cj screamed, resisting the urge to strangle him.

Suddenly the entire conversation was interrupted by a door appearing out of nowhere. The second the door opened a tall man with dark hair tossed Patty out onto the floor.

"Get out. Get out. Get out! And never come near my clocks again!" Julius growled, slamming the door shut.

"Okay...Anyway, here are the dares everyone. Arachne, go inhale a can of raid you B%#$! Maka, what is your opinion on the anime Black Butler? Blackstar, have you ever met master splinter? (TMNT!) Tsubaki, punch blackstar in the face. Cj, you must act as a slave to...Medusa. I have just one dare for kalin. Use your hallucination potion on cj. Actually also for Aaron, no hitting on girls, or Maka chops you, and Jezebel punches your lights out. And Emma, imitate Blair for a chap. Have fun old friend."

"And that's why I'm serving this...this...BEARDED LADY!" Cj moaned, pointing at the snake witch.

"I am not a bearded lady, now chop your self with your frying pan." Medusa said, a vipers grin spreading across her face.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" She screamed as she smacked herself in the face with the frying pan, knocking her self out cold.

"No." Arachne dead panned, sitting beside her sister and enjoying a glass of wine.  
Kalin grabbed her wrist, his fingers glowing once more.

"Do it." Kalin growled, his wavelength forcing Arachne to proceed to breath in the deadly poison.

A moment later the spider witch gave one shuddering gasp then died.

"Sebastian is hot." Maka said, blushing slightly.

"Who?" Blackstar asked before getting a powerful right hook to the jaw.

"Sorry..." Tsubaki said quietly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cj moaned, fleeing from the demented potion master.

"Cj, you will drink it. That is an order." Medusa called after her, causing the fleeing weapon to halt in her tracks.

"D#$% YOU BEARDED WOMAN!"

With a long moments hesitation, she drank it, chaos ensuing in an instant.

"AUGH! FIRE! NO! PLEASE SOME BODY HELP!" Cj screamed, cowering in a corner.

Suddenly an odd chuckling was heard from the next room, causing Kalin to become very pale.

"Oh no..." Kalin whispered as the door swung open to reveal greyv, the author of this story. He looked than before, his features were sharpened, a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"Eh hmm hmm hmm, I smell fear..." Greyv mused to himself as he made his way over to the trembling weapon, a grin spreading across his face.

"No please don't hurt them! Please!" She moaned, trying to shut out the images.

"Eh hmm hmm hmm, my what a perfect nightmare, but can it go further?" He said stretching out his hand, the hallucination growing even worse.  
Cj gave a blood curdling scream the fell in a heap, sobbing and shaking in fear.

"Eh hmm hmm hmm, oh this won't do at all! Let's make it even worse-"  
He was cut off by Kalin coming up behind him, knocking the author unconscious.

"Hmm hmm hmm, my...how tasty...fear is..." greyv chuckled in his sleep as he was dragged back to the other room.

"Eh, I think I can do that...hey baby...how are you doing?" Aaron said, starting to make his way over to Tsubaki.  
But he was stopped by Maka chopping him across the face. That was quickly followed by Jezebel delivering a cross right to the side of his head, knocking him out. This was followed by Emma pretty much draping herself over Thompson.

"I think I can do that..." Emma purred, doing a stunning job on imitating the cat.  
Meanwhile her twin was completely losing it.

"I...You...AUGH! STOP!" Anna screamed, covering her eyes, trying to block out the disturbing sight.

"Okay moving on, this next set is from cjsylvester. Maka you are to learn how to play video-games if it's the last thing you do! Kim eat a few live 'roaches. Giriko now go to the annual pickle festival in Maine! Soul USE AIR SLASH ON ARACHNE! Free eat 'dat mushroom. Tsubaki become Ashura's aprentice! Jackie how was it in Vegas? Shaula how's the hangover? Stein how does Kalin tick? Medusa do you attend the Excaliber fan-club?" Kalin asked, since Cj was still out, and Shaula was currently puking.

"I've already beaten all the metroid games twice, and Tsubaki and I are currently working on Halo 4."

"HALO!" Tsubaki roared, suddenly dressed in Halo armor, only the helmet was missing, war paint was on the ninja weapons face.

"Whoa..." Blackstar said, amazed.

"Ew...I really hate you Cj." Kim groaned as she downed the, still crawling, cockroaches as fast as she could.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME YOU B&%#$?!" Giriko groaned as he stalked off screen, swearing all the way.

"Soul can't do that. Soul ain't no Pokemon!" Patty blurted, "and he can't fly either."

"Sure." Free said before eating the mushroom.

"Whoa, this is awesome..." the werewolf said, tripping out from the psychedelic mushrooms.

"AH HA HA HA HA! I WILL COVER THE WORLD IN MADNESS!" Tsubaki said, cackling like a madwoman.

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord death cried, knocking out the ninja weapon.  
"It was great, Soul's really good at black jack. And also, while we were there," Jacqueline said before sticking out her hand, on her ring finger was diamond ring. "We got engaged."

"WHAT?!" Cj said, being torn from her hallucination by the revelation.  
Shaula chose that moment to walk in, clutching her head in pain.

"Hurts like hell Cj, thanks for asking." Shaula groaned her legs suddenly buckling.  
Kalin quickly caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks..." she said gratefully, blushing slightly.

"He was very odd, instead of a heart, he has a clock." Stein commented.

"Whoa, creepy." Cj said, the rest of the cast, except Shaula, nodded in agreement.

"No, no I don't." Medusa said, the look on her face making her look suspicious.

For a moment Kalin considered making her tell the truth, but then Shaula spoke up.

"Yes you do...when we were little you had a big poster of Excalibur over your bed." Shaula said, groaning as a new jolt of pain shot through her head.

"DIE! Cj I order you to-hurk!" Medusa was cut off as she literally bit down on her own tongue.

Kalin pulled his hand away from the snake witches arm, his fingers ceasing to glow.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kalin warned.

"Okay, next set of dares is from...THe dARKneSs AINt thAT bAd...Soul: go help a pregnant woman give birth, Kid: wear Maka's clothes and MAKA CHOP random passerby's, Lord Death: WHAT THE HAY DO YOU LOOK LIKE?!, Shaula: you now have spider powers. go climb a wall and freak out people. Patty: ride a giraffe, Liz: go through a HAUNTED maze, Jaqueline: lay waste to Minecraft's Nether, Giriko: Everyone thinks you're crazy. now go to a mental hospital and endure Chinese water torture, Jezebel: sorry for the last dare.. have some ice-cream, Emma and Anna: you are trapped in a room with Justin Bieber and he starts singing, what do you do?" Shaula said, groaning every so often from the hang over.

"How am I supposed to do that? There aren't...any...pregnant women..." Soul trailed off as he spotted Jacqueline's blush. "Jacqueline?"

"Um...I guess I have to tell you this now, Soul, you're going to be a father."

Jacqueline said as calmly as she could, face blushing deep red.  
Soul actually took the news quite well, well actually he feinted, but when he came to he was fairly calm.

"Okay, but she's months from delivering, how..." He trailed off again as he heard the ominous typing of the type writer. "Is he actually jumping forward in time?!"

"Seems so. Well here we go, and spoiler alert for a future story actually, so those who hate spoilers, skip past this part."

* * *

Soul felt like he was going to have a heart attack as Jacqueline screamed again, twice as loud as she had before.

"Are you sure she's okay doctor? Soul asked, a little worried by the pain she was obviously in.

"Trust me she's fine. In fact we're ready to push now."

(Skipping time to save at least some surprises. But rest assured, he does fulfil the dare.)

Jacqueline lied back on the bed, breathing an exhausted sigh. She smiled softly at Soul as he held their daughter.

"Go on, show her to them..." she trailed off as exhaustion finally took its tole and she drifted off to sleep.

Soul nodded once and left the room, being incredibly careful of the child in his arms. As he entered the waiting room Kim and Maka were the first on their feet.

"How is she?" Kim asked, worry for her friend evident.

"Jacqueline's asleep. Now every one. I'd like you to meet Ashlin Maka Dupré." Soul said, completely taking his closest friend off guard. "Hey Maka, why don't you come hold your god child?"

Maka looked completely stunned as she took the child into her arms.

"I...I...I don't know what to say Soul..." Maka trailed off as Ashlin gave a tiny yawn.

"She's...she's beautiful..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the typewriter again, filling Maka with a sense of dread. She looked down at the child in her arms, wishing she didn't have to go so soon.

* * *

Suddenly they were back, Jacqueline and Soul stumbled onto a couch, both passing out the minute they sat down. Maka walked right past everyone, anger burning in her eyes as she went into the authors room, sledgehammer in hand.

"Hey! What the heck are you?...OH GOD PLEASE NO!" Greyv screamed, shortly followed by the sound of a type writer getting smashed to pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That was an antique man! WHY?!"

Maka came back in, her face spattered with ink, looking much happier. Shaula was now standing on the ceiling, looking very bored.

"I'll keep my own powers thank you very much." Shaula said, walking down the wall back down to the floor.

"WEEEEE! IMA RIDIN A GIRAFFE!" Patty shouted as she rode off into the sunset on her unusual steed.

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME?!" Giriko moaned as he came back on screen, looking absolutely sick.

"Because you're a fowl mouthed b#$%#&$%! Now do the dare!" Cj said, a blade shooting out of her wrist.

"FINE YOU B#$%! I'm going!"

A few minutes later he came stumbling back into view, for all intents and purposes, a gibbering wreck.

"Wow, that's really effective."

"AUGH! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Liz screamed from inside the maze.

"Zzzzzz...mmm..zzz" Jacqueline snooze, her head laying against Soul's chest.

"I'm thinking, that in her current state she can't do her dare so moving on."

"I f-forgive you." Jezebel said with a smile as she began to dig in.

"I would kill that little sissy!" Anna said, murderous intent in her eyes.

"I would seduce him." Emma purred, still pretty much hanging off of a still very stunned Thompson.

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WOULD DO! I WANT MY SISTER BACK!"

"Okay next set of dares is from .Sebastian. Crona sing dude looks like woman. Medusa go and be a matadore in Spain and have fun running from the bull. Soul put on a pink dress and bonnet. Maka spend a whole day with spirit and blaire without maka chopping them. Kid I'm so sorry but go spend a day with an asymmetrical clone." Cj said, grinning evil at Medusa.

"Go head butt a wall." Medusa said simply.

Cj cursed herself as she remembered that she still had to follow Medusa's orders. Taking a deep breath she smacked, face first, with a solid brick wall. Crona looked slightly nervous as he got up on stage. Taking a deep calming breath he sang the song with perfect pitch.

"He has such a beautiful voice..." Maka sighed, listening intently to his singing.

"I'm not doing it." Medusa said. "And you can't make me Cj!"

"You're doing the dare Medusa. And that's final." Kalin said.

"FINE! Cj, I order you to do this dare with me!"

"DARN IT! I HATE YOU! YOU...BEARDED LADY!" Cj moaned as the two of them walked off to do the dare.

But not before Medusa made her slap herself across the face for calling her that, again.

The two of them were now standing in the middle of an arena, thousands of people shouting for the festivities to begin. The two of them turned and ran the moment the, thirty or so odd, bulls were released, all of them charging after the two.

"I. HATE. YOU. SO. MUCH. RIGHT. NOW!" Cj huffed as they continued to run.

"Vector plate." Medusa growled.

The arrow appeared right beneath Cj, sending her flying back into the charging bulls.

"HEY!"

The unfortunate author was then trampled beneath the herd of bulls. Then suddenly they were all back in the large room again, Cj's trampled form lying on a stretcher.

"Okay, I'll take her to the hospital." Greyv said, carrying the severely injured girl out of the room.

To follow that already stunning sight, Soul coughed once, muttering 'not cool' under his breath. Everyone turned to see Soul, who looked almost exactly like his gender bend, save for the bonnet.

"Awwww! Soul you look so cute!" Maka snickered.

"At least I'm not stuck with Blair and Spirit for a day." Soul countered, grinning a wolf grin.

Maka looked absolutely miserable as she walked off with the two people she hated most in the world. She was so wishing she could Maka chop them, but she had been relieved of all of her books. Now all eyes turned to Kid and the asymmetrical clone that suddenly appeared beside him.

"HE. HE'S SO ASYMMETRICAL!" Kid screamed before coughing up blood and passing out.

"Okay this next set of dares is from guest reviewer madeline. stein go crazy! have fun medusa. kalin, with maka playing guitar, do the song gorgeous nightmare. medusa, stein, dance along. *love steinxmedusa pairing*." Shaula said.

Maddened laughter escaped the scientist as a wide grin spread across his face. Medusa practically cried out in joy as Stein grasped her around the waist. Kalin stepped onto a stage, a guitar hanging on his shoulders. Maka stood behind him, strumming the guitar once to get the right tune. Kalin began to play, Maka filling in the other parts of the tune.

"I got another confession to make, so complicated let me try to explain.

Don't want this feeling to go away.

So it stays, it stays, it stays, it stays." Kalin sang.

Stein and Medusa danced to the beat, drawing and closer. Marie looked absolutely miserable as she watched the scene.

" Is it the way that you talk that's causing me to freak?

Is it the way that you laugh That's making my heart beat?

Is it the way that you kiss?

It's gotta be the way you taste You taste, you taste, you taste

You're such a gorgeous nightmare

Oh damn, it's never seemed to go away

You make me feel brand new, yeah

We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life

I feel so alive, I feel so alive

First impressions are hard to erase

It's in my mind and it just won't go away

Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe

I've gotta change, change, change, change

Is it the way that you feel against my body?

Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?

Is it the way that you shake?

When your hips move to the bass

The bass, the bass, the bass

You're such a gorgeous nightmare

Oh damn, it's never seemed to go away

You make me feel brand new, yeah

We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life

I feel so alive, I feel so alive, I feel so alive

You're such a gorgeous nightmare Oh damn, it's never seemed to go away

You make me feel brand new, yeah

We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life

You're such a gorgeous nightmare Oh damn, it don't go away

You make me feel brand new, yeah

We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life

I feel so alive, I feel so alive I feel so alive, I feel so alive!"

Abruptly, the song ended, stein now pulling away from the witch, sanity gleaming in his eyes.

"I am never dancing with you again. Count on that." Stein growled as he stalked away, leaving a very dejected looking Medusa behind.

"That concludes this chapter of Party Games. Next chapter Cj's oc's Zane and Chloe will be visiting for the chapter, so feel free to put dares down for them. However Cj is not going to be here, since she needs to recover from her injuries. Instead...Sam is going to be here...oh no...all well...so please send in your dares." Kalin sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Party Games 7

**Welcome back everyone, we got more dares everyone. I do not own soul eater. Now please read, send in your dares, and enjoy.**

Shaula and Kalin had been sleeping together on the couch when someone knocked on the door. With a yawn Kalin climbed to his feet, then walked over and opened the door. On the other side of the door was a massive crate, a note taped to the front.

"So here are my oc's. Don't break them, lose them, or feed them bananas. Okay that's it, CJ OUT!" The note said.

Once the crate was inside, thanks mostly to Free, Kalin pulled out a crow bar. With a small amount of effort, the crate popped open, the lid falling onto an unfortunate Erika frog.

"Ribbit...ribbit-" Erika was cut off as a girl wearing military style clothes leaped out onto the lid, squashing the witch under foot. "Ow..."

"Hey Zane, we're here!" Chloe said behind her, leaping off the lid.

"AIR! FRESH AIR!" A boy, wearing jeans, a T-shirt and jacket, all of them worse for wear, stumbled out.

"Ribbit..." Erika groaned.

Zane looked down to see the unfortunate witch, quickly leaping off her now unconscious form.

"Sorry."

"Okay now then, everyone, allow me to introduce our temporary co-host, Sam!" Kalin said, gesturing to a large red door.

"NOOO!" Chloe moaned, ducking behind Zane.

The door swung open to reveal...no one, no one at all.

"Huh?"

Suddenly Chloe felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey Chloe~" Sam whispered in her ear.

Sam had shoulder length, wavy red hair. She had on a small whit T-shirt, showing a large section of her waist. Over the shirt was a dress jacket of the same color. She wore warm white casual pants, and simple sandals.

"Oh my god get off me!" Chloe blurted, squirming in the red heads grip.

"Alright Sam, let her go. We need to get started on the dares."

"Fine..." Sam pouted, letting go and walking over to the other co-hosts.

"Who the hell is this?" Maka asked, pointing at Sam.

"Sam is the lust part of the authors soul, she's also his feminine side. Now then the first set of dates is from MewLover21. hey im new to fan fiction and all but i just had to send in some dares... Everyone- Change genders (Exept jacquline). Patty- Transform into a lion and infortrate the zoo and set all the animals free and lead them back to the room to cause an stampede. Liz- become an ghost adventurer and go to the most haunted place in america. Soul- as a chick, act as alice from alice wonderland(and do Not chicken the most frilly, rainbow loving girl ever!1). maka-even if someone says or do anything stupid or perverted dont maka chop anyone for the ENTIRE chappy. Stein- Dissect anyone of your choice and they cnt say no. Cj- since everyone hates medusa and for your pain last chapter, you can do wat ever you want to her. Kalin and his girlfriend (sorry forgot her name for a sec)- Explore the world of being each others gender together *wink wink*. Giriko- G0 chainsaw the first person you see (and make it brutal). Jacqueline-Pretend your babydoll from the movie sucker punch. Medusa- commit suicide

Hope you liked my dares -MewLover." Kalin said.

Suddenly everyone but Jacqueline changed. Medusa became a fairly athletic man with shortly cut hair. Arachne looked like an English gentleman with shoulder length black hair, tied back. Erika now looked more like a young boy, his hat tilted low over his face. Free looked like a female body builder. Kim was wearing a simple green and white striped shirt and jeans, with a light green cabbie cap on his head. Justin was wearing a black hoodie with out sleeves, silver cross ear rings hanging from her ears. Anna and Emma both had shortly cut red hair, how ever Anna had on his usual school uniform. Meanwhile Emma had on a whit long sleeve shirt and a black vest with matching tie. Jezebel had grown a few inches taller, his black hair now short and spikey. Scythe had shrunk slightly, her reddish brown hair now jaw length. Thompson had a similar look to her male form. Mean while Aaron had shoulder length sandy hair and was...um...

"What the hell Aaron?! It looks like you stuffed large melons down your shirt!" Thompson blurted.

Emma also noticed, now trying to hide his nose bleed, to say fem!Aaron was well endowed would be an understatement. Shaula now had a tall narrow frame, his black hair much shorter but still tied back, the same scorpion stinger pendant now hung around his neck. Kalin wore an elegant ballroom style dress, a single ear ring on her left ear, her beret still on her head. Sam had a narrow, well muscled frame, his red hair swept back.

"Okay, can we just move on please?" Kalin grumbled.

"RAWR!" Patty roared, changing to a huge jungle cat.

The patty lion ran off to the zoo, a few moments later there was a massive rumbling, several items falling off their shelves. Suddenly a jungle man who looked suspiciously like Robin Williams ran by.

"RUN! IT'S A STAMPEDE!" He cried as the wall completely collapsed.

Everyone ran like heck from the stamped, Kalin starting to fall behind due to her dress.

"KALIN?!" Shaula cried as Kalin was now dangerously close to the business end of a rhino.

She quickly reached into a pocket and produce what looked like a police whistle. Taking a deep breath she blew it as loud as she could. Instantly the stampede stopped, Patty sat and covered his ears. He quickly changed back, still clutching his ears in pain.

"WHAT YOU TRYING TO DO?! MAKE ME DEAF?!" Patty screamed at her, looking irritated.

"NOOO! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ENJOY MY PAIN?!" Liz moaned, now hiding in a corner.

"DO THE DARE OR I'LL BE ENJOYING YOUR PAIN!" Patty said menacingly.

"PATTY...! Don't do that! It isn't funny!"

"I'm not joking. NOW GET YOUR A$$ MOVING D #$ YOU!"

"Alright! I HATE YOU PATTY! I REALLY DO!" Liz sobbed as she went off to the ,most haunted place in America.

"But I don't want to meet mad people." Soul said, putting on a cute look.

"Ah but we're all mad here!" Asura chuckled behind her.

"AUGH! KISHIN!" Soul screamed, stabbing the immortal in the face.

"GET THIS NYMPHOMANIAC OFF ME!" Chloe screamed, Sam once again had his arms wrapped around Chloe's waist.

"Oh Chloe, you're so cute when your flustered." Sam purred, nuzzling against the boys neck.

"MAKAAAA" Maka started, raising a book high over his head.

"Ah ah ah! No chopping this chapter." He said, turning his attention back to Chloe.

"Death the kid!" Stein said, his dissection grin spreading across his face.

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord death cried, chopping the mad scientist's lights out.

"She's not here." Medusa said with a smirk.

Suddenly Cj came flying out of nowhere, a fire ax in hand.

"FOR NARNIA!" Cj cried, beheading the snake witch.

"Well...that was THE most random thing ever." Shaula said, sort of amazed by the randomness.

Without a moments hesitation Kalin pulled Shaula into a deep kiss, her frame pressing tightly against his. Shaula's face turned a deep red, and a small trickle of blood ran from his nose. Kalin just kissed him deeper, her arms wrapped around his neck. Shaula picked her up by the hips and carried her off to a bedroom, shutting the door behind him. A few moments later some rather loud INTIMATE sounds came from the room.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Anna moaned, covering his ears, his face redder than a tomato.

Giriko turned, her gaze falling on Justin.

"AWESOME!" Giriko snickered, slinking up to Justin.

"What do you want Giriko?" Justin asked, going through her play lists.

"Oh I just thought you'd like some company." She said, now right beside the guillotine.

"Why do I find that one hard to believe?" She asked, now turning to the chainsaw.

Giriko seemed nervous, not making eye contact, her usual confidence not present.

"Giriko?"

Giriko brought her hand up and gripped Justin's chin delicately. Both weapons were blushing as Giriko pulled her close, their lips almost touching.

"I've been waiting to do this..."

Just before their lips met chains extended from her torso, shredding Justin into ribbons.

"EVER SINCE I MET YOU! YOU D #$ PRIEST!"

"Who?" Jacqueline asked.

"Um, the author has never seen sucker punch unfortunately. So...Jacqueline can't really do that one." Sam sighed.

"Why do you all hate me?" Medusa asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because you were a cruel mother, a vicious scientist, and in general a vile soul!" Stein growled, showing more contempt than he'd ever shown before.

Those words actually seemed to hurt the snake witch, her usual vicious expression replaced with one that was sullen and sad. Without another word she walked out over to a cliff, and with one final glance to Stein she leaped to her death. A moment later a tremendous splat echoed up from the bottom, then she suddenly reappeared, looking perfectly fine.

"That really hurt Franken." She said quietly.

"Okay Sam, you read the next set of dares."

"Fine...okay this next set is from .Sebastian. Medusa slap Ciel and be locked in a room with a very pissed off Sebastian in true form. Stein dissect spirit and blaire. Crona and Kid you are locked in a room grell Sutcliffe. Arachne spend two hours in a coffin with blackbutler's undertaker. Maka two minutes in Sebastian's arms after he's done hurting/killing medusa." Sam said, once again turning her attention back to Chloe, who she still had trapped in her grip.

"I get to torment a kid? YES!" Medusa cried pumping her fist in the air.

The snake witch ran up to the earl of Phantom hive, looking absolutely pleased.

"Who are you? Explain yourself." Ciel said, looking very bored as usual.

Medusa just simply slapped the boy than ran, all the while giggling like a school girl, into another room.

"Sebastian, kill her!"

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian said, slipping into the room and locking the door behind him.

A moment later a scream that would even make a statue cringe tore it's way from the room, followed by the sound of flesh being torn. A second later Sebastian walked out of the room, not a single drop of blood on his clothes, though the room was the exact opposite.

"With pleasure." Stein chuckled as he strapped the two down on dissection tables, grinning like a maniac.

"AUGH! NOT AGAIN!" Spirit screamed, his voice becoming very high pitched.

"NYA! Do you really think this can hold me?" Blair said just before turning into a cat and leaping off the table.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! " he screeched as Stein cut into him.

A few minutes later and Spirit was of the table, with several new scars.

"Ah...thank you Armand..." Maka sighed, settling into Sebastian's arms.

"Wait what?!" Kid and Crona shouted as the door slammed shut, leaving them with the worst room mate ever.

"Don't worry boys, I'm must going to paint in you pretty, pretty red blood." Grell purred from inside the room, his chainsaw starting up.

Inside the room kid and Crona were standing their ground before the demented cross dresser. The sound of his chainsaw only grew louder overwhelming any other sound except for one.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE?!" Ragnarok barked, erupting from Crona's back, no longer as small as he used to be.

"Ew...what a disgusting and vile thing! It's not red at all!"

"Who are you calling disgusting? Drag queen." Ragnarok retorted, crossing his powerful arms.

"Oh! How dare you speak like that to a lady! I'll cut you to pieces you little imp!"

Grell swung his chainsaw right for ragnarok's head. With incredible speed, he grabbed hold of the saw, the blades digging into his hands. Soon the chainsaw was practically dripping with black blood.

"WHY WONT YOU DIE?!"

"Bloody needle." Crona said plainly and calmly.

The chainsaw was torn apart as spikes of black blood erupted from it's inner workings.

"Oh, that's not good."

Crona and Ragnarok marched towards Grell each cracking his knuckles.

"NO NOT THE FACE!"

The door opened, kid and Crona stepping out pretty much unharmed.

"What the? Where am I?" Arachne asked, not able to see anything.

"Ooh, a new customer..." the undertaker chuckled.

"HELP?!"

A few hours later the Black Butler cast member where gone, leaving two corpses, and one day dreaming Maka behind.

"Okay onto the next set! These dares where sent in by none other than cjsylvester. No comment... Soul eat a boatload of crab. Patty bomb the russians! Zane pie eating contest with Medusa. Free kidnap Shaula and duct-tape her to the Empire State building! Arachne get a job at a fly swatter factory! (Fly swatters can be used to kill more than just flies) BlackStar a) drink firewhiskey b) go sing "Speed of Love" on stage in front of an audience or c) be at the mercy of Anna and Emma Wes torture the neighbor with bad violin music Chloe go yell 'Merry Christmas' at greyv and throw confetti at him. Giriko you like all the torture dares dont you? Random toaster what is your fav color? BlackStar how could you not know of TMNT? Tsubaki TNT or dynamite? Jackie I SO HAPPEH' FOR YOU! Also do you like pokemon? MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Kalin read, chuckling at some points.

"YES! LOVE CRAB!" Soul said before diving face first into the buffet of crab.

"MAM, YES MAM!" Party saluted, suddenly in military uniform.  
She turned and leaped into a bomber plane from world war 1 and took off towards Russia.

"She realizes Patty might start another world war, right?" Shaula asked, paling at the thought.

"I doubt it, which is why I took the liberty of making this." Kalin said pulling out a remote. "Self destruct."

The moment he pushed the button the plane exploded, Patty parachuting back down to earth a second later.

"Whee! That was fun! I WANNA GO AGAIN!" Patty giggled as she landed.

"I would say she's dead, but I have a feeling she's suddenly gonna be back again. Right?" Zane sighed.

"Yep." Medusa said, appearing behind him.

"Okay...Pie eating contest now!"

The two went off like a shot each devouring pie after pie. However let's just say Medusa is not used to binge eating apparently, because she was slowing down.

"Vector arrow!" She spoke through a mouthful of food.

The arrows rushed for Zane moving with incredible speed. But Zane's hand changed into a gun barrel then without even looking, he shot every vector out of the air. With one final bite he finished the last pie, winning the contest.

"Oh I don't feel so good..." Medusa groaned as she toppled to the floor, she fell into a pie induced coma.

"Done." Free said.

"Um...this isn't the empire state building, this is a golf course wind mill." Shaula commented, causing Free to face palm.

"DANG IT! I WENT THE WRONG WAY AGAIN!"

"Hello, don't mind me. I'm just here to get my girlfriend back." Kalin said walking by the werewolf as he fell into one of his long rambles.

"Thanks." Shaula whispered in Kalin's ear, earning a smirk.

"Fine...you're all going to pay for this later!" Arachne sighed as she walked off screen.

"OW! Help some body -OW! HELP! GET ME OUT OF THIS -OW!- MACHINE!"

"Well a god like me would go with C..." Blackstar trailed off, spotting the set of identical shark toothed grins.

"A! I mean A!"

"Nope, you said C." Emma said, grabbing his left arm.

"Come on, let's go play." Anna said grabbing his right.

Together the two dragged him off, giggling like school girls and each with a broad shark toothed grin.

"AUGH! MAKE HIM STOP!" Maka moaned, covering her ears from the discord that Wes tore from his violin's strings.

Before anyone could say anything, Chloe charged forward and kicked down the door into the authors room.

"What are you-" greyv started.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Chloe shouted, throwing a fistful of confetti into his face.  
She then ran back before he could say or do anything, slamming the door behind her.

"You realize you're a dead woman, right?" Kalin asked, eye brow raised.

"No, no I do not! YOU LITTLE B#%%!" Giriko shouted at the top of his lungs.

At that moment the toaster dinged and out popped a piece of toast. Toasted into the bread was the word PINK.

"Contrary to popular belief, a god like me actually has very little time for T.V." Blackstar shrugged.

"Um...dynamite?" Tsubaki said, a little worried by the question.

"Thanks! And I liked it when I was little, but not so much any more." Jacqueline said.

"Alright, now we have Moonlightpheonix-xX's dare. Now, Kidd, go play 7 minutes in heaven with my bats%#& insane OC Wendigo." Shaula said, grinning viciously. "Have fun kid."

"WHAT?!" Kid cried.

"Yay! Come on hubby, let's play!" Alice cackled, grabbing him by the ankles and dragging him into the closet.

"Ooh, I actually feel kinda bad for him on that. Any way moving on. Finally we have Silas' dares. Stein, do the tango with Medusa, then Marie. Soul and Jacqueline, seven minutes in heaven. Blackstar, try to beat Tsubaki at Halo. And now for the real torture Chloe*love potion now kicks back in* have fun Sam! Zane, go hug Excalibur. Blair, go have some catnip. Anna, go visit Willy Wonka! Lord death, go surprise Emma. Crona, ACT LIKE YOUR OLD SELF! Patty, scare the *$%# out of Liz. So that's it. Have fun Kalin!" Shaula read.

"Oh, I intend to..." Kalin chuckled.

"I hate you all." Stein dead panned, taking Medusa into his arms.

"I love you all!" Medusa cried out in joy as she tangoed with the man of her dreams.

Then when the dance was over, stein spun her away, now taking Marie into his arms. The hammer blushed bright red as he danced about with her, more slowly this time, seeming to savor every moment.

"Okay, Soul, Jacqueline, you're..."

The two weapons were already inside a bedroom, no one even wanted to think about what they were doing.

"Okay Tsubaki, let's play!" Blackstar laughed, sitting down in front of the T.V.

Tsubaki did a few quick actions, turning on the console, pulling out controllers, and sat down, all in under a minute.

"Game on!" Tsubaki said, leaving Blackstar speechless.

In a few minutes Blackstar had lost a eye opening THIRTY times. Tsubaki finally got bored and just stopped playing, leaving Blackstar on the couch, gaping like a fish.

"WHAT?!" Chloe screamed, suddenly losing her balance, her face blushing bright red.

"Chloe?..." Sam asked.

"I...I..."

Chloe just suddenly pulled her into a hug, pressing her cheek to Sam's. Sam smiled lightly as she simply wrapped her arms around her. The two never seemed happier than ever before, both looked content in the others embrace.

"What the heck? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN?!" Zane moaned, this really only happened a few days ago, in almost the exact same fashion.

"FOOL! My legend began in the twelfth century!" Excalibur said, appearing behind Zane.

"Silas, if I ever meet you, then I swear you will be a dead man!" Zane growled as he gave Excalibur a humongous bear hug, squeezing the breath out of the holy sword.

"F-FOOOLLSSS..."

Suddenly a very red faced, and seemingly tipsy Blair jumped a very shocked Spirit.

"Nya...Blair-chan wants to play..." Blair slurred, dragging the death scythe off into another closet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anna screamed as she was dragged off screen.

A few minutes later a massive explosion knocked everyone off their feet. Anna marched back into view, covered in chocolate and scorch marks, looking absolutely pissed off.

"If I ever get my hands on you Silas, I swear you will die!"

"Wait what?" Emma asked.

"WASSUP?!" Lord death exclaimed, popping up behind her.

Emma just froze, a terrified expression on her face.

"Um...Emma? Are you okay?" He asked, looking closely at the weapons face.

"...erk..."

Emma just toppled over like she was a statue.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH BEING DARED!" Crona moaned, now cowering in a corner, with ragnarok shouting at him.

"IMA KILL YOU AND WEAR YOUR FACE AS MY MASK!" Patty shouted.

"AUGH!" Liz screamed, ducking into the corner next to Crona.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH PEOPLE NEXT TO ME!"

"Okay, so that wraps up this chapter. Next chapter is going to be our holiday special, so the author is sending gifts to all of the cast members. And YOU get to decide what those gifts are going to be. The gift suggestions are on a first in basis though, so send in your suggestions fast!" Kalin said before walking back into the bedroom, where Shaula was waiting for him.

Meanwhile Sam was still holding Chloe.

"This was nice..." Sam sighed, nuzzling Chloe's neck.

"Mmm...yeah..." Chloe said.

For another few moments the two just stayed this way, perfectly content. Then the happy, relaxed expression on Chloe's face turned to one of panic and fury.

"OH MY GOD! GET OFF ME!" She spluttered, scrambling away as fast as she could, leaving a slightly saddened Sam behind.

"Away...she left. All well. Send in your dares everybody! And come back for more hilarity." Sam said waving good bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Party games 8

It was the holiday season, a massive Christmas tree towered within the large room, dozens of gifts piled beneath them. Maka wondered down from the guest rooms above, still in a sleepy daze.

"Mmm...what's...?" Maka mumbled as her gaze fell upon the massive pile of gifts.

"GUYS! COME DOWN HERE, IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!"

The next to come down were Shaula and Kalin, Shaula wearing a dress shirt that looked suspiciously like Kalin's.

"Well it seems like it's going to be a nice Christmas." Kalin said, planting a light kiss on Shaula's cheek.

Soon everyone was gathered in the room, each having the gifts a dressed to them gathered in a pile.

"Okay so first up are the gifts sent in by none other than Silas. Okay so here are the gifts and the dares. Maka: I give you the book of eibon and Sebastian. Got to town. Also you must tell us about a good memory of your father. Kalin: new guitar my man, I know you like those. Shaula: here is a giant plush Mickey. Cj: here is a mini GREEN t-rex. Erika: you get a new tadpole Jackson! Giriko: you get a grenade with the pin pulled out. Medusa: you get a face full of Kalin's nightmare potion. Arachne: you get Asura. Tsubaki: you get a stack of yaoi comics. Have fun ; ) Emma: same as Tsubaki. Kid: a perfectly symmetrical clone of Cj. Jezebel: you get a book of fairy tales. Also, play spin the bottle with the twins, Thompson, Aaron and Scythe."

"YAY!" Maka squealed as she hugged the demon, the book of eibon slipping from her hands.

The book sprang open, sucking them both inside.

"We probably shouldn't look in there. Oh and thanks man." Kalin said as he played out a few power chords.

"Thank you!" Shaula squealed as she hugged the giant Mickey, taking on a childlike look of innocence.

"Well, she certainly has her innocent moments doesn't she?" Spirit chuckled, winking suggestively.

"Yes, yes she does. But I love her bad moments more."

Both Spirit and Aaron toppled to the floor, both with major nosebleeds.

"I NAME YOU TINA!" Cj exclaimed as she hugged the mini t-rex, which was still as tall as her.

Suddenly the book popped open and the two reappeared. Maka looking in a very happy daze.

"When I was little, my dad would read me to sleep. I would sit on his lap and he would stroke my hair while he read. It was one of the best moments I had with papa." She said, looking slightly sad that those moments were gone.

"Oh Jackson, it's so good to see you again!" Erika exclaimed as she hugged the giant tadpole.

"Wait what?" Giriko asked as he opened the box.

The chainsaw was completely blown apart by the grenade hidden in the box.

"Uh I think I'm gonna pass on this." Medusa said.

As she went to put the gift down, it exploded releasing the potion in mist form all around the snake witch.

Medusa found herself in a massive ball room, there were dozens of people talking, laughing and dancing about. As she made her way around the room she spied a group gathering around something. She pushed her way through to find Stein and Marie, kissing each other passionately. The two broke the kiss, both of them looking perfectly happy. Stein idly toyed with a wedding ring on his hand, and she saw that there was an identical one on Marie's.

Her heart was aching now, she longed for this nightmare to end. But alas, fate was not so kind. She saw Crona walk up, seeming to be walking towards her.

"Crona..." Medusa started reaching out to her child.

But he walked right past, not even seeming to notice her.

"Crona! How are you enjoying the party?" Marie asked, hugging the young boy.

"I love it, thank you for bringing me...mother." Crona said, a rare smile on his face.

Medusa fell to her knees, the pain in her heart almost more than she could bear. She looked at the man that she had loved, and the child that she had given life to. Both had been taken from her. She felt her eyes sting, threatening tears, but she refused to cry. Her thoughts were disturbed by the three of them suddenly laughing.

"And she really thought you would love someone like her?" Marie giggled, her eye patch absent.

"Yes, she did. Honestly I think Medusa was the only person I've ever actually hated."

"I wonder whatever happened to her."

"Who cares about a sad old witch who was never loved?"

The three just laughed, continuing on to talk about different things. Medusa wrapped her arms around herself, trying to give herself at least some comfort. But no, the pain in her heart was simply too much.

Medusa was kneeling on the ground, looking more alone and miserable than anyone ever before.

"I-I'm so alone." She whispered to her self, tears raining down to the floor.

"AUSHIE!" Arachne exclaimed as she hugged the kishin.

She suddenly froze as asura's hand punched through her rib cage, killing her.

"Did she expect something else?" Shaula asked.

Tsubaki was too busy with her 'reading material' to make even one comment. Meanwhile Emma's face was very red, trying to hide a severe nosebleed.

"Um, why would I want these? It's not like I like these kinds of things." Emma chuckled nervously, tucking away her 'reading material' for later.

"SHE'S SO SYMMETRICAL!" Kid exclaimed before hugging the clone.

"CJ CHOP!" Cj cried, chopping both kid and the clone's lights out.

"Thank you. I love fairy tales." Jezebel beamed, hugging the book to her chest.

"Um, Jezebel you also have to play spin the bottle with us." Scythe sighed, sitting down in a circle with the others.

"W-WHAT?! B-but y-you can't be s-serious." She stuttered, her face now very red.

"Come on, don't worry it won't be that bad." He said, dragging her down into the circle.

"Okay and first up is Jezebel, spin away!" Emma giggled, enjoying the holiday spirit.

Jezebel let out a sigh then spun the bottle. It seemed to spin for years before stopped, on...

"A-ANNA?!"

"Who gave us this bottle anyway?!" Anna blurted, her face incredibly red.

"I did!" Sam called stepping out of the kitchen with Chloe and Zane following suit.

"Figures. Sorry Anna." Jezebel sighed, grabbing Anna's collar.

"HEY WAIT A MIN-MPH!" Anna was cut off by Jezebel kissing her.

A second later they were apart again, Jezebel looking mortified, and Anna acting like she was going to throw up.

"I guess I'm up next." Scythe said, spinning the bottle.

This time the bottle landed on Thompson. Sam, Emma, Jezebel and a nearby Tsubaki currently had a slight nose bleed.

"Hey Scythe let's give 'em a show, you in?" Thompson whispered in Scythe's ear.

He gave a simple nod, then a show they did indeed give. Scythe kissed the meister, wrapping his arm around Thompson's waist. The two were now laying on the floor, with Scythe straddling the raven haired boy. This was no longer a kiss, this was a make out session. Emma and Tsubaki never had a chance, both were passed out from blood loss in under a minute.

"Now it's time for Cj's gifts. Gift suggestions on the house! Liz- Complete elf make-up set. Patti- A stuffed girrafe, or a girrafe t-shirt. Black*Star- a roll of toilet paper (snicker) Soul- Kingdom Hearts game. Maka- 50$ gift card to Barns-and-Noble. Tsubaki- hand-knit (yes I can knit!) scarf with camelia flower on one end. Kid- a completely symmetrical. Excaliber- a gift wrapped cobra waiting to strike! Free- some nonperishable ginger-bread cookies. Eruka- the Mizune sister that was killed by Medusa. Stein- a set of the latest surgical tools. Marie- a handheld gps (she really needs one). Angela- a frog plushie that's as big as her. Mifune- hmmmm, you know what I have no idea what he should get. Chloe gets Super smash bros Dojo edition and Zane gets to go see his wolf friends Beta, Russet, and One-Eye. Well, that's all I MADE COOKIES." Kalin said.

"Yay! Thank you Cj!" Liz exclaimed, holding the make up close to her chest.

"I GOT A GIRAFFE!" Patty squealed, squeezing the stuffed giraffe.

"Why a roll of toilet paper?" Blackstar asked, not getting the joke.

"Huh? Kingdom hearts?" Soul asked.

"Oh my god I love that game!" Maka beamed.

"Here." He said, handing it off to the ecstatic meister.

"I got kingdom hearts and a bunch of books!"

"Aww...thank you! It's so beautiful." Tsubaki said, smiling softly.

"A completely symmetrical what? Why won't you tell me? WHY?!" Kid sobbed.

The cobra leaped out from the wrapping paper, digging in it's venomous fangs. Soon Excalibur collapsed, dead before he hit the ground.

"What? M-mizune?" Erika croaked, tears welling in her eyes.

The sixth mizune sister stepped into the room, not wearing her usual cloak. Instead she wore fitting holiday attire, her face completely visible.

"Chi chi chi?" She asked, walking over to Erika, and leveling her gaze with Erika's.

The frog witch broke into tears, hugging the small witch.

"I'm...I'm just so happy to see you..."

"I'm happy to see you too. Merry Christmas, Erika." The mizune whispered, hugging her.

"Fanks foh fhe cookies Cj." Free said with a mouth full of ginger bread.

Stein cuddled his new tools like they were toys. Stroking and whispering to a scalpel, causing everyone to take a few steps back from the scientist.

"I DO NOT GET LOST!" Marie screeched, running off in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

"Um, Marie that's the closet..." Cj dead panned.

"I KNOW THAT!"

"That...is one BIG frog." The TEENAGE Angela said, wondering how she was going to get the humongous plushie back to her room.

"Just so long as Angela has a nice Christmas, I'm good." Mifune shrugged, currently wearing a very silly holiday sweater.

"Hey guys! How are you? I missed you guys!" Zane laughed as he was dog piled by the trio of wolves.

"Yes! Best. Christmas. EVER!" Chloe beamed, setting up a massive wide screen.

"Now on to the gifts sent in by MewLover21. OMG... thx for putting my dares into the story! Its funny, i cant believe you actually made the dares funny... Oh and here is a dare that has to be done, WATCH SUCKER PUNCH, it is an awsome movie that and make everyone throw a koppa shell at the person they hate the most in the room. Once again thanks and funny and random. -MewLover Out." Kalin said.

Everyone, save Kalin, Cj, and Shaula, threw their koopa shells at the door to the authors room.

"NOOOO! Not my type writer again! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Greyvss moaned.

"We'll try." Kalin shrugged.

"WHOOO! My turn! Okay here are the dares from Little Snuggle. Presents! I love presents! And I have a few for the cast...  
Medusa: you get a bomb within a box that explodes when you open it Maka: you get the heaviest book ever to be created (let's say... 50lbs) and you are to Maka-Chop EVEYONE and ANYONE you see, just not Crona or Medusa Soul: you get a classy white leather jacket that you've always wanted... (Merry Christmas Soul!)  
Blair: you get Spirit ;)  
Spirit: you get a free ticket to be dissected by MEDUSA!  
Stein: go join Medusa in that dissection.  
Tsubaki: go get a hug from your dead big bro, we all know how much you miss him and it's Christmas for Christ sake, have some family time.  
I could have more presents, but I'm afraid it might take up too much space... Well, so long Greyv, till next time Little Snug'." Cj said.

"Why do you...oh what does it matter, I don't care any more." Medusa sobbed, simply just accepting the gift and being blown to pieces a second later.

"The heaviest book ever created is over 200lb and is ten feet wide and tall. There is NO possible way I can chop people with this." Maka said, running her hand along the giant books cover.

"HA HA HA! A flat chest like you could never lift that! HA HA HA!" Blackstar cackled, not even noticing the cloud of doom gathering over Maka's head.

Before anyone could even react, Maka hefted the massive book and brought it down on the unfortunate assassin.

"ULTIMATE MAKA CHOP!"

Blackstar was left completely flattened, you'd think he'd learn not to piss her off huh?

"Cool! Thanks!" Soul said, looking himself in the mirror as he tried on the jacket.

"Nya! Blair loves Christmas!" Blair purred pressing spirits face into her chest.

"MPH...mhmhbahmph!" Spirit blurted, his voice muffled by Blair's...assets...

"Translation: yeah... I'm not using that!" Kalin said.

"I've missed you Tsubaki." Masamune said, giving his little sister a warm, long awaited hug.

Tsubaki couldn't say anything, she just hugged her brother. Tears of joy staining the front of her brothers kimono. Blackstar sat and watched his weapon partner, careful not to ruin the moment.

"Okay, my turn now. This next set of gifts was sent in by .Sebastian. Arachne since I'm simply nice your gift is a date with Claude Faustus who loves spiders. Maka you get a plush Sebastian doll. Stein go dissect a corpse with the undertaker. Soul *evil smirk* your present is cool terminator sunglasses. Medusa I give you Greek Medias's functioning head that will turn you to stone and disappear. Patty you get a giraffe. Liz gets ten fake prank one dollar bills. Spirit gets to go to a strip club with $20 in hid pocket. Crona you and Ragnorok get $60 dollars go buy a something for each of you. Kid you get a symmetry gun it makes everything symmetrical."

"Yes! Finally a date who won't kill me!" Arachne mused, allowing the tall dark haired man to take her arm.

"Yay!" Maka squealed, hugging the heck out of the plush demon.

"Finally someone to 'ave fun wit me!" The undertaker chuckled, guiding the mad scientist to his 'guests'.

"I'll be back." Soul said, the sunglasses placed firmly on his head.

Soul turned and walked out, the sound of his motorcycle being heard a moment later.

"We'll get back to him a little later."

Medusa didn't say anything as she slowly turned to stone.

"I wonder what her nightmare was to depress her that much." Shaula wondered, feeling slightly sorry for her sister.

"Yay!" Patty squealed, hugging the heck out of the giraffe. "IMA HUGGIN A GIRAFFE!"

"Weirdest. Present. Ever." Liz said, raising an eyebrow at the fake money.

"NO! I WANT MY MAKA!" Spirit shouted.

"ULTIMATE MAKA CHOP!" Maka cried, flattening her father under the gigantic book.

Crona and Ragnarok chose that moment to exchange their gifts.

"Aww... thanks Crona." Ragnarok chuckled as he put on his new Christmas boxing gloves.

Crona's gift however was kind of...

"A book on sex positions?!" Crona sputtered, dropping the book like it was on fire.

"Hey! I thought you would need that since you're banging that Maka chick."

"RAGNAROK!"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka cried, knocking ragnarok out with one swift chop.

"YES! SYMMETRY!" Kid beamed blasting Cj, the house, the tree, the other presents, and the giraffe with the symmetry gun.

He then turned his gaze on Stein.

"No." Stein deadpanned, starting to back away from the reaper.

"You. Must. Be. SYMMETRICAL!"

Stein turned and ran from the crazed Kid, ducking blasts from the symmetry gun.

"I look weird..." Cj trailed off, looking at her reflection.

"Okay now we're moving on to a few gifts that me and Shaula picked." Kalin said.

Shaula hugged her sister, who was now no longer turned to stone.

"Shaula...?" Medusa whispered.

"Hey...I just wanted to tell you merry Christmas...sis..." Shaula said, hugging her sister tighter.

"Merry Christmas to you too...my little Scorpio..."

"Oh please..." Arachne groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Vector arrow."

"Scorpio stinger."

Arachne was quickly impaled by the two sisters attacks.

"Cj, you get this green fire ball in a jar."

"I love the green...BUT I SO HATE YOU YOU LUNATIC!" Cj shouted at him, holding the jar at a distance.

"Giriko, here's some nice, good rum."

A few minutes later, Giriko was completely drunk.

"'Eyyyyyyy...where's all the rum gone...?" Giriko slurred.

Suddenly a pirate looking suspiciously like Johny depp stepped into the view.

"OY! THAT'S MY LINE!" Captain jack called.

"I'm back everybody!" Soul called walking back in with a package under his arm.

"Hey Soul. What's that?" Maka asked, pointing at the package.

"Catch." He said tossing it to her. "I just had to go get your present."

Maka pulled off the wrapping paper to find an old, and very valuable looking book.

"S-Soul! Th-this is..."

"The book you've been looking for right?"

"But this must have cost a fortune!"

"Hey, small change. It was really no problem Maka."

The scythe meister accepted the book, blushing. Suddenly the clock chimed, the face reading 7 o clock pm.

"Whoa...time flys when you're having fun huh?" Shaula said, sitting with Kalin.

Suddenly the door to the author's room opened, greyv wandering out, carrying a snow globe in his hands.

"Happy holidays everyone, and to you too Cj."

"You're evil." Cj said, still holding the jar away from her.

"Yes and it's so much fun. But anyway, I have a holiday treat for everyone." Greyv said, the snow globe starting to glow and the snow inside starting to swirl.

"Greyv is that the first snow globe?"

"Yep, all the way from the warehouse. So everyone, I give you a Christmas miracle."

The glow of the snow globe rose to the high ceiling, gathering high above them. Then, like greyv said, a Christmas miracle happened. Snow began to fall, inside.

"It's real...I haven't seen real snow in a long time." Shaula sighed as she caught a few snow flakes in her hand.

"Aww Cj, I do believe I gave you a gift earlier?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." Cj said, pulling out a symmetrical, green present.

"Open it."

Cj opened it to find a strange glowing green light.

"My gift to you, a door way to the land of oz. More specifically the emerald city."

"GREEN!" Cj said before grabbing kid and disappearing into the green light.

Kalin wrapped a gentle arm around Shaula, placing a small gift in her hands.

"Open it..." he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She opened the box to find a diamond necklace in the shape of Mickey ears. She felt light headed, her face blushing darkly, her heart skipping a beat or two.

"Do you like it...?"

"Does this answer your question?" Shaula whispered, kissing him, the snow making the scene even more romantic.

"Well that wraps up this chap of party games everyone. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So please come back next time for more insanity and hilarity, and A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!" 


End file.
